<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a touch of fire by spikeymarshmallows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322178">a touch of fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeymarshmallows/pseuds/spikeymarshmallows'>spikeymarshmallows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reunion Sex, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeymarshmallows/pseuds/spikeymarshmallows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Can I get you something to drink?" Clara said, not bothering with introductions. She turned her back on Isabelle as she wandered towards the little table near the fireplace that bore wine and two silver goblets. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Isabelle removed her helm, finally freeing herself from its confines. "Only if you promise you haven't poisoned it." </i>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>It has been many years since Isabelle has seen her beloved sister, Princess Clara. Clara was likely not expecting Isabelle to win her hand in a tournament.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character, princess/sister pretending to be a foreign knight to win her hand in a tournament</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RelationShipping 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a touch of fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospecial/gifts">astrospecial</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The palace was just as cold as Isabelle remembered, and despite the layers between her and the armour that covered her, the cold seeped into her and her bones. It was quiet but for the sound of her boots as she made her way down the endless hallway.</p>
<p>And then, she was there. She'd been pleased to learn that Clara's rooms hadn't changed in the years Isabelle had been gone. She knew this path better than any other in the palace.</p>
<p>She knocked softly on the wooden door. It took so long for Clara to answer the door that Isabelle wondered briefly if Clara had fled into the night. It wouldn't have been the first time. But no, there she was. God, she looked just as unimpressed as always.</p>
<p>Clara rolled her eyes and stood back, letting Isabelle into the room. It was far warmer in here, and always had been. These rooms caught most of the afternoon sun and combined with the crackle of the fireplace, it was cosy.</p>
<p>"Can I get you something to drink?" Clara said, not even bothering with introductions. She didn't look resigned, at least. It seemed she definitely hadn't lost her fiery streak then. Clara turned her back on Isabelle as she wandered towards the little table near the fireplace that bore wine and two silver goblets.</p>
<p>Isabelle removed her helm, finally freeing herself from its confines. "Only if you promise you haven't poisoned it."</p>
<p>Clara knocked over the goblet of wine she'd just poured and spun to face her again. There was a splash of wine on her burgundy dress, but Clara didn't seem to notice nor care.</p>
<p> "Isabelle?" she whispered, eyes wide.</p>
<p>Isabelle smiled crookedly.</p>
<p>Clara threw herself at Isabelle, flinging her arms around Isabelle's neck. Isabelle had been braced for it, but the force of her sister's hug still knocked her back a touch.</p>
<p>"Oh my god. I thought you were dead."</p>
<p>Isabelle brought her hand to the back of Clara's head, holding her tightly. She regretted that she still wore her armour and couldn't feel Clara against her properly.</p>
<p>"Well, surprise," Isabelle said, pressing a kiss to Clara's temple.</p>
<p>When they pulled away, Clara had tears in her eyes, and several had run down her cheeks. She'd always been such a pretty crier, one of the rare people Isabelle knew that didn't get pink and puffy until she was in a fit of sobs.</p>
<p>They stared at each other for a long moment. Isabelle wasn't sure who moved first, but before she knew it, Clara was throwing herself back at Isabelle, pulling her into a borderline desperate kiss. It had been too long since she'd felt this, Clara against her, the way she always kissed a little harder than she looked like she might.</p>
<p>Isabelle pulled away, breathless. She rested her forehead against Clara's, and cupped her face. She just wanted to look. She just wanted to look. Clara had always been beautiful, but now, years later, she was breathtaking. Isabelle was so glad she'd won her hand in the tournament; Clara would belong to nobody, including Isabelle. But perhaps, if Isabelle was lucky, she could belong to Clara.</p>
<p>"Your armour is cold," Clara said with a giggle. Her eyes were still shining with tears that seemed to be disappearing. "I think you should remove it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clara tried to help her out of her armour, and wasn't altogether very helpful. But bless her, she tried, and Isabelle couldn't remove it on her own. She usually had her squire to help, but she hadn't wanted to be seen wandering the halls of the palace. She'd almost certainly have been recognised, and she'd done such a good job at hiding her identity all through the tournament. To the public eye, Isabelle had been yet another foreign knight—albeit somewhat slighter in size than many of the others—there to compete for the hand of Princess Clara.</p>
<p>It took longer than she might have liked, but finally, Isabelle stood there without any heavy armour to keep her and Clara apart. Isabelle slowly unlaced her gambeson and let it fall to the floor, leaving her only in her underthings and hose. Her cheeks were warm, and she wasn't sure if it was from the wine, the warmth of the room, or Clara's eyes hungrily taking her in.</p>
<p>"I can't believe you're here," Clara whispered, taking several slow steps towards her. She shook her head to herself, smiling sweetly. Isabelle had no choice but to return the smile, her heart aching. The years apart had been torturous, but they were finally here again. Isabelle had grown and their eyes were at the same height now.</p>
<p>Clara moved in to kiss her again; she tasted of the wine they had shared, and she smelled of spices.</p>
<p>Before the kiss got any deeper, Isabelle drew away. When Clara made a sad little sound, her eyes still closed, Isabelle hushed her. She took Clara's hand and walked backwards towards the bed. Clara's smirk said everything she needed to know.</p>
<p>On the bed, Isabelle <i>finally</i> let herself relax. Clara lay back and pulled Isabelle in. The kiss was tender for only a few moments before Isabelle deepened it. She ran a hand up Clara's body, gripping hip, waist, breast. Clara moaned softly, and pushed into the touch. Even through her dress, Clara's skin felt impossibly soft. Isabelle pushed a thigh between Clara's, pressing against her groin.</p>
<p>Clara's hands went to Isabelle's hair, fingernails dragging across her scalp gently. Isabelle had forgotten how much she liked that and shivered at the touch.</p>
<p>"I want you," Clara said against her mouth. "Please. Please, I want you so much."</p>
<p>Isabelle nodded, unable to speak, not wanting to pull away from Clara long enough to get the words out. She started pulling at Clara's dress, both of them squirming and struggling to get it up to her thighs, to her waist, and then up over her head. Now that they'd broken the kiss, Isabelle took the opportunity to start tugging at the rest of her own clothing, regretting the way her fingers shook as she struggled to unlace them.</p>
<p>Clara continued to watch her with hungry eyes, biting her lip as she watched. Clara's eyes widened as she took in the scars and bruises that littered Isabelle's body, but if her expression was anything to go by, she didn't find the marks ugly.</p>
<p>"You're beautiful," Clara said, finally dragging her eyes away from Isabelle's body and back to her face.</p>
<p>Isabelle didn't say anything; instead, she just leant forward to kiss her again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clara was just as responsive as Isabelle remembered. Years may have passed, but Isabelle was pleased to see just how much she'd retained. It probably helped that she'd spent many nights thinking about her times with Clara, replaying memories over and over and over again, until they were so deeply entrenched that she suspected that when all other memories faded with age, these would remain.</p>
<p>She took her time kissing down Clara's body, enjoying the ways she was far less shy than she had been. She was freer in how she took, guiding Isabelle's mouth where she wanted her.  </p>
<p>Isabelle settled between Clara's legs, pushing her legs further apart. Clara shivered as soon as Isabelle's tongue gently passed over her clit. Isabelle did it again, loving the way goosebumps raced over Clara's flesh.</p>
<p>"You're going to tease me, aren't you?" Clara said, looking down at her.</p>
<p>Isabelle grinned wickedly. "You know me too well."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Isabelle, please," Clara begged when Isabelle brought her to the edge for the umpteenth time, but refusing to let her fall over it.</p>
<p>"'Please', what?" Isabelle asked sweetly. "Use your words, Clara. What do you want?" Before Clara could get any words out, Isabelle pressed a finger inside, relishing how warm and tight and wet Clara was. Clara moaned, her hand tightening its grip in Isabelle's hair, wordlessly encouraging her with it.</p>
<p>"Isabelle," Clara whined again.</p>
<p>"Yes, Clara?"</p>
<p>Clara whimpered and then shuddered when Isabelle started curling her fingers steady and strong.</p>
<p>"I hate you so much," Clara breathed, the little smile on her lips saying that she definitely did <em>not</em> hate Isabelle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabelle was going to take mercy on Clara soon, honestly. But for now, she sure as hell was enjoying this.</p>
<p>"Come on, sweetheart. I thought you wanted to come, didn't you?" Isabelle teased, still not letting Clara have what she wanted. She'd learned a thing or two, and she was loving every second of this. Isabelle was all but dripping down of her own thighs, and she throbbed with need, but all of her attention was focussed on driving Clara mad.</p>
<p>"Isabelle," Clara cried out, throwing her head back. "Please!" She stuck out her lower lip, debauched and desperate now.</p>
<p>"This isn't enough?" Isabelle kept curling her fingers, finally ready to give Clara what she wanted. "God, you're so perfect like this." She pressed her tongue back against Clara's clit, so gentle in contrast to the pressure and roughness of her fingers; it was enough. Clara gasped, and tightened around Isabelle's fingers, getting wetter still as she shuddered and moaned through her orgasm.</p>
<p>Isabelle would have grinned were her mouth not so busy. To her surprise, Clara came again very quickly after the first, hips bucking and chest heaving. Well, that was new.</p>
<p>Clara pushed her head away after several long moments, gasping. Isabelle wiped off her mouth with the back of her hand, and wiped her fingers on the sheets. She moved up the bed to Clara's side, pressing a kiss against her shoulder. Clara was still struggling to catch her breath, but she smiled dazedly at Isabelle.</p>
<p>Clara pulled her down into a gentle kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm so glad it was you," Clara said, lifting her head off Isabelle's shoulder so that they were looking at each other. "When you won—when whoever it was won—I was so afraid it would be…" She trailed off. "I was afraid," she finished simply.</p>
<p>Isabelle tightened her arm around Clara. "There was no way I was going to let <i>anyone</i> else win. Not when it was you." She pushed up so that she was resting on her elbow. "I didn't know if you'd still want me—"</p>
<p>"I'd always want you!" Clara insisted, cutting her off.</p>
<p>"I didn't know if you would… But I didn't want anyone just taking your hand unless you wanted it. If you didn't still want me, I'd have understood and—"</p>
<p>Clara cut her off again, this time with a kiss instead of words.</p>
<p>"I'd always want you," Clara repeated softly when she drew away. She lay back against Isabelle's shoulder, shuffling as if she might be able to get closer still. Isabelle kissed the top of her head when Clara reached out to take her hand, and thread their fingers together, Isabelle took it.</p>
<p>Who knew what would come after this?</p>
<p>For now, this was everything she had ever wanted, and more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>